Una vez más
by Calkin
Summary: Si pudieras retroceder el tiempo, ¿qué harías? - Le diría que lo amo. Abrazarlo muy fuerte, tenerlo cerca una vez más. Pero ¿Sakura sabrá aprovechar su oportunidad, o tropezará con la misma piedra?
1. Chapter 1

Historia de amor, de sueños, de penas, y de la importancia de saber aprovechar el tiempo, porque la vida es una sola y es muy corta.

Espero que les guste, es la primera historia de Sakura Card Captor que hago y es un AU.

Recibo todo tipo de críticas, no me molesta que me corrijan :)

Sin más, les dejo la historia.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Una vez más<em>**

**_._**

**_Si pudieras retroceder el tiempo, ¿qué harías? _**

**_Le diría que lo amo..._**

1

.

.

.

Llegó a casa pasada las 7 de la tarde. Ya oscurecía y hacía frío, pero no importaba. Estaba de regreso en casa después de un arduo día de trabajo.

Se preparó un café cargado, se fue al living, quitó a Kero, su gato siamés, del sofá y se sentó dispuesta descansar las piernas. Alguien le había dicho que no se hiciera de gatos tan joven, porque eso era un presagio de que posiblemente fuera a quedarse solterona. No estaba muy lejos de ser cierto. Tenía 26 años y ni un solo novio a la vista.

Le dio un sorbo a su café y cerró los ojos con mucha calma. Una sensación extraña la invadió en medio del silencio de la sala. Algo raro pasaba. Abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que el teléfono fijo comenzó a sonar. Nadie la llamaba al teléfono fijo, nadie con el que tuviera contacto frecuente.

Dejó el café a un lado y se llevó el auricular a la oreja. Una voz femenina al otro lado preguntó por ella. ¿Está Sakura?

**- Soy yo, ¿quien es? -** quiso saber. La voz se le hacia un poco conocida, algo en el tono era extrañamente familiar.

**- Habla Tomoyo Daidouji ¿me recuerdas? -** preguntaron del otro lado – **Éramos amigas en el instituto.**

Sakura no tenía mala memoria. La recordaba muy bien. Tomoyo fue su mejor amiga durante varios años, hasta que terminaron el instituto y ella se marchó a la universidad. De eso habían pasado varios años, probablemente no la reconocería si se la topaba en la calle, o al menos le costaría bastante reconocerla. La verdad es que a Sakura no le sería sencillo reconocer a nadie del instituto.

- **Claro que me acuerdo** – dijo saboreando la nostalgia – **Han pasado muchos años, Tomoyo.**

A Sakura le hubiera gustado preguntarle por qué razón habían dejado de verse, pero no venía al caso. La verdad es que ni siquiera imaginaba por qué, después de 8 años, Tomoyo volvía a llamarla.

**- Se que es extraño que te llame –** comenzó Tomoyo sonando repentinamente seria. Sakura volvió a experimentar la sensación de incomodidad que le había perturbado antes. Se llevó una mano al pecho, su corazón latía con vigor **- No sabía si hacerlo, después de todo hace 8 años que dejamos el instituto –** agregó.

No podía preguntar qué había pasado. Muchas cosas habían pasado de seguro. Probablemente Tomoyo estaba casada, o iba a casarse. Talvez quisiera invitarla a la boda, pero no era muy seguro que fuera algo así. A lo mejor habría una reunión de ex alumnos, aunque eso debería haber sido mucho antes. Además, Sakura se había cambiado de casa hace poco, su teléfono no lo tenía nadie salvo la familia. Si Tomoyo se había dado el trabajo de averiguarlo era porque algo importante había sucedido.

Así que lo preguntó **- ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Algo que deba saber?**

**- Creo que es justo que lo sepas –** asintió Tomoyo. Hizo una pausa breve y luego, ante la expectación de Sakura, agregó **- ¿Te acuerdas de Li Shaoran?**

Los ojos de Sakura brillaron como probablemente hace varios años que no brillaban. Por supuesto que lo recordaba. Incluso tenía aún una foto de él guardado en el pequeño cajoncito de su mesita de noche. Un recorte ínfimo del anuario, nada demasiado importante. A veces lo miraba, solo cuando recordaba que había ido al instituto y que había conocido a su gran amor.

Nunca llegó a tener nada con él. Eso era lo triste, pero aún así no quería olvidarlo. Podía ser patético, lo había amado tanto tiempo en silencio y aún seguía añorando su recuerdo fantasmal. Si, por supuesto que recordaba a Shaoran...

**- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? -** preguntó con la voz quebrada por el recuerdo.

Al otro lado Tomoyo hizo una pausa inusual. Sakura le dio su tiempo. Ya no sentía la confianza de antes para incitarla a hablar.

Luego, Tomoyo se decidió.

**- Soy muy amiga de su novia, ¿sabes? - **aventuró

A Sakura no le gustó para nada oír eso. ¿Acaso la llamaba para contarle aquello?

Tampoco era que lo creyera imposible, ella suponía que tenía novia, el tiempo no pasaba en vano. Shaoran era un hombre guapísimo, seguro que estaba con alguien, y eso Sakura no lo dudaba. Pero no le agradó la idea de que Tomoyo se lo confirmara. Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta y su silencio bastó para que Tomoyo se diera por aludida y continuara.

**- Por ella me enteré de que Shaoran... -** la voz se le fue achicando, Sakura pegó más el auricular a su oreja pero no pudo escucharla.

**- No te he oído –** le dijo.

Tomoyo carraspeó.

**- Shaoran murió ayer, Sakura –** respondió clarísimo, grave, ronco. Doloroso **– Tuvo un accidente en moto. Era fanático de los deportes extremos.**

La voz de Tomoyo hizo eco en su oído y se metió mas adentro, en el corazón.

Sakura no lo veía hace años, no sabía nada de él hace mucho tiempo. Probablemente no iba a reconocerlo si lo veía, probablemente ya lo había visto sin reconocerlo, pero le dolió más de lo que hubiera esperado. Le dolió tanto que el teléfono se le calló de las manos y el cable se desprendió, interrumpiendo la comunicación.

Li Shaoran, el chico del que había estado enamorada toda su juventud y a quien todavía recordaba con añoranza estaba muerto. Ella ni siquiera sabía que le gustaban los deportes extremos, pero eso lo había matado.

La palabra muerto resonó en su cabeza, en toda la habitación vacía, y fue como eco insoportable que le hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

Ahora era imposible que volviera a verlo, no iba a volver a verlo nunca, aunque lo deseara, ni siquiera de lejos y como una desconocida, como una mujer que añora el pasado. A través del vidrio de un auto, o desde lejos, cruzando la calle, subiendo a su auto, abordando un taxi, en cualquier parte. No iba a topárselo jamás. Aquella foto que guardaba en la mesita de noche era todo lo que tenía de él, todo lo que tendría.

De pronto sintió un vacío infinito cerca del corazón. Uno que fue succionando despacio su respiración hasta que le faltó el aire. Que patético. Que doloroso y patético.

Se lo imaginó segundos antes de su muerte, cerrando los ojos con el recuerdo de su novia, una mujer que no era ella. El último pensamiento de Shaoran no tenía nada que ver con ella, pero Sakura, a pesar de ello, deseó acompañarlo...

Si tan solo pudiera verlo una vez más. Una sola. Sakura le diría cuanto lo amó, cuanto podría seguir amándolos...

* * *

><p>2<p>

.

.

.

Tomoyo la esperaba en el café que quedaba a unas 2 cuadras de su apartamento. Sakura no la reconoció a primera vista, llevaba el cabello negro muy largo y su rostro se había afinado. Ya no era la muchachita de 17 años.

Cuando se miraron, Tomoyo se puso de pie, luciendo una altura envidiable, y se acercó para abrazarla. Sakura recibió el abrazo sintiéndose extraña, pero luego le reconfortó. Necesitaba un abrazo.

Tomaron asiento a la brevedad, Tomoyo le preguntó si quería beber algo, que ella invitaba. Sakura quiso un café, pero no permitió que se lo pagara.

Cuando el camarero dejó las tazas sobre la mesa, Tomoyo decidió interrumpir el silencio.

**- Me costó bastante ubicar tu número –** le dijo con una sonrisa **– Por un momento pensé que te habías marchado del país.**

**- No dejaría Japón por nada del mundo –** negó Sakura enseguida, aunque luego pensó que no sería mala idea marcharse.

**- Ni yo –** corroboró Tomoyo dándole un sorbo a su café.

Sakura no supo muy bien como continuar. La conversación no era fluida, Tomoyo era casi una desconocida para ella. No podía encontrar en ella a la muchacha que sabía todos sus secretos de niña y que, por supuesto, conocía perfectamente el amor que sintió- y sentía, porque eso no había terminado para nada - por Li Shaoran.

Tomoyo, en cambio, parecía un poco más segura de lo que debía decir.

**- Es una lástima que una noticia tan lamentable nos haya puesto en contacto.**

Sakura asintió. Se apretó más el abrigo porque un frío helado se le metió en el cuerpo. Cuando tomó la taza de café las manos le temblaban. Se sintió melodramática ante los ojos curiosos de Tomoyo. Ella esperaba ansiosa su reacción, y Sakura solo podía reaccionar de la peor manera.

**- Tenía la esperanza de volver a verlo...-** susurró y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla fría hasta colársele por los labios. Le supo muy salada.

Tomoyo deslizó su blanquecina mano sobre la mesa y tomó una de las manos de Sakura. La apretó con fuerza, tratando de traspasarle algo que, por los años, se había extinguido.

Tomoyo ya no la comprendía como antes, eso era muy evidente.

**- Lo siento mucho, Sakura –** le dijo y Sakura deseó creerle, pero no lo hizo. En los ojos de Tomoyo se veía que no entendía por qué ella estaba tan triste por la muerte de Shaoran, que después de 8 años se había convertido en algo parecido a un desconocido.

Además, Tomoyo era muy amiga de la novia de Shaoran, la mujer que tenía el verdadero derecho de llorar como una magdalena, para sufrir por la muerte de su novio. Sakura no lo tenía, y lo que le iba quedando era penoso. Era un recuerdo, un amor congelado e impregnado de recuerdos pasados. No era un amor real, y eso pensaba Tomoyo seguramente. No era nada. Pero a Sakura le dolían hasta los huesos y no quería, no podía, creer que realmente Shaoran se hubiera ido para siempre.

**- Tú no lo entiendes – **le dijo a Tomoyo antes de ponerse a llorar. Nadie lo entendía...

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

3

.

.

.

Tomoyo no podía conciliar el sueño, y ya llevaba varios minutos dandose vuelta sin encontrar una posición que le permitiera dormir. Cuando estaba por lograrlo, Sakura volvía a su mente y su llanto la desvelaba de nuevo. No podía olvidar esa pena, esos lindos ojos llenos de lágrimas y esa increible belleza opacada por una tristeza mucho más grande de lo que ella era capaz de comprender. Sakura se había convertido en una mujer hermosa, pero no era feliz, y después de la noticia que Tomoyo le había revelado probablemente sería aún más infeliz.

**- Tal ves no debí decirle nada -** se dijo en voz alta.

**- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste y a quien?** - preguntó una voz haciendo que se incorporara de un brinco, pese a que ya sabía quien era. Eriol se deslizó dentro de la cama aún con la ropa puesta y la sujetó de la nuca para que Tomoyo lo besara. Después de un largo beso, Eriol volvió a hacerle la misma pregunta.

**- Le conté a Kinotomo Sakura que Shaoran está muerto -** dijo en un susurro. Eriol hizo una mueca de desgrado al escuchar la palabra muerto, y Tomoyo se maldijo por haber tenido tan poco tacto. A todos les dolía mucho la muerte de Shaoran, pero a Eriol seguramente le dolía aún más.

Lo sintió tensarse y las manos que sujetaban su espalda se desprendieron. Eriol se acomodó boca arriba en la cama, alejándose un poco de ella.

**- ¿Para qué? -** preguntó con la voz ronca, a pesar de que él tenía en realidad un tono muy suave.

**- Creí que merecía saberlo -** respondió Tomoyo. Aún no entendía por qué Sakura se había alejado tanto de todos, pero pese a la distancia estaba segura de que ella deseaba saber acerca de los demás, sobre todo de Shaoran. No podía privarla de enterarse de que el hombre que más había amado, si es que no se había enamorado de otro después, estaba muerto.

**- No lo sé -** dijo Eriol luego, llevandose una mano a la frente como si repentinamente le hubiera atacado un dolor de cabeza **- ¿Hace cuanto que Kinomoto desapareció, eh?**

**- Hace 8 años -** respondió Tomoyo haciendo como que sacaba la cuenta, pero la verdad es que no había un solo día que no pensara en eso **- Después de que nos graduamos se la tragó la tierra.**

Eriol asintió y se giró un poco para mirarla.

**- Entonces, ¿para qué se lo dijiste? -** le preguntó con algo de enojo en los ojos.

Tomoyo se cargó sobre su codo izquierdo para mirarlo mejor.

**- Ella estaba enamorada de Shaoran -** le recordó, pero enseguida Eriol soltó un bufido que no le gustó para nada **- Sabes perfectamente que lo amaba -** recalcó siendo más dura.

**- ¡No, Shaoran la amaba! -** respondió él incorporándose de golpe, apartando las sabanas para salir de la cama. Se giró para mirarla y Tomoyo vio mucha rabia en sus ojos **- Se moría por volver a verla, Tomoyo. Estaba loco por ella - agregó** apretando los puños como si quisiera contener las lágrimas. Ella prefería que llorara de una vez, pero Eriol aún no derramaba una sola lágrima.

Se bajó de la cama y se acercó con calma a él. Eriol bajó la cabeza y ella lo envolvió en sus brazos, rogando porque al fin descargara toda esa frustración, todo ese dolor por la muerte de su mejor amigo. Quería que llorara, como había llorado Sakura. Tanto dolor no podía ser un engaño. Aunque Eriol no lo creyera porque Shaoran había sufrido mucho lejos de Sakura, Tomoyo estaba convencida de que Sakura había sufrido exactamente lo mismo.

**- Sakura se echó a llorar como una niña pequeña... -** le susurró en el oído. Las manos de Eriol la apretaron en la cintura y sus dedos se clavaron en la tierna carne. Tomoyo no dijo nada, pero se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a enfadarse.

**- ¿Porqué desapareció, entonces?** - preguntó **- ¿Por qué no le dijo nunca a Shaoran lo que sentía por él?**

Tomoyo buscó su rostro y lo sujetó con manos firmes.

**- Shaoran tampoco hizo nada por...**

**- Shaoran era un tío orgulloso -** interrumpió él **- Pero él salió a buscarla, Tomoyo. La buscó por todas partes y ella no hizo más que arrancarse!**

**- Sakura tenía el corazón roto!** - repusó Tomoyo separandose de él y llevandose una mano al pecho. Le dolía mucho, como si quisiera llorar, pero no sabía si era por Shaoran o por Sakura. Sentía pena por la cobardía de su amiga durante el instituto, por no tener el valor de decirle a Shaoran que lo amaba, pero también sentía rabía por como habían terminado las cosas. **- Si tan solo Shaoran la hubiese invitado al baile de graduación en lugar de llevar a otra chica... -** comenzó.

**- Esa no era razón para que mandara todo al demonio y se largara -** se apresuró Eriol pasándose de nuevo la mano por la cabeza, enredando los dedos entre las hebras azulinas como si quisiera reconfortarse de algún modo **- Shaoran estaba celoso, frustrado, pero quería buscarla. Iba a hacerlo, me lo dijo. Incluso llegó hasta su departamento, pero Sakura ya no estaba. **

**- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste eso? -** preguntó Tomoyo sorprendida de lo que acababa de confesarle Eriol. Después de tantos años creyendo que Shaoran simplemente había decidido olvidarse de Sakura, se enteraba que en realidad nunca la había olvidado realmente.

**- Hace unos meses me dijo que iba a buscarla de nuevo, que ya tenía una pista de donde podía estar** - continuó Eriol ignorando la pregunta de Tomoyo. Una sonrisa infima adornó sus labios por breves segundos. Acababa de recordar que Shaoran le dijo hace una semana que Sakura estaba de cumpleaños, que aquello nunca se le había olvidado y que probablemente lo recordaría siempre.

Tomoyo miró el calendario marcado en el 10 de abril. Efectivamente hace una semana y unos días, Sakura Kinomoto había estado de cumpleaños. 1 de abril.

No supo si echarse a llorar desesperadamente o reír por lo absurdo de aquella situación. El destino había sido muy cruel con los dos...

* * *

><p>.<p>

4

.

.

.

Sakura se sintió incomoda en aquel lugar. No conocía a nadie, salvo algunos compañeros de la escuela, a quienes por poco no reconoce. Sabía que ella no tenía nada que hacer allí, pero no fue capaz de perdérselo. No fue capaz de seguir con su vida e ignorar que Shaoran había muerto sin que ella tuviera la oportunidad de decirle cuanto lo había querido y con cuanta añoranza lo recordaba del instituto, aún cuando fuera desde lejos, sin poder acercarse al cuerpo.

Se mantuvo a prudente distancia mientras el sacerdote despedía el cuerpo de Shaoran. A su lado una hermosa muchacha se limpiaba con un pañuelo los rastrojos de lágrimas del rostro y con la otra mano se acariciaba el vientre algo abultado.

Sakura no tuvo dificultades para deducir que era la novia de Shaoran y que además, para agregarle conmoción a su vida, estaba esperando un hijo de él.

Siempre imaginó una vida al lado de Shaoran. Una en la que ella le diera hijos y amor de familia pero, además de ser un hermoso sueño, nunca esperó que se concretara. A pesar de ello, experimentó una horrible sensación al comprender que él había hecho una vida con otra mujer, y que durante todos esos años jamás se acordó de ella.

Era probable que Shaoran la hubiera olvidado a penas abandonó el instituto. La pura idea le dio nauseas y bajó la cabeza para no tener que torturarse más con la imagen de aquella hermosa muchacha.

Si era completamente honesta consigo misma, tenía que reconocer que nunca le había gustado el curso que dio su vida cuando abandonó el instituto, y la única razón por la cual lo había aguantado durante todo ese tiempo era porque no se le ocurría el modo – o no tenía el valor – de mejorar su situación. Pero ahora que se encontraba casi la borde de un poso sin fondo, sintió un deseo imperioso de retroceder el tiempo y darle un vuelco definitivo a ese terrible destino.

No podía creer que realmente todo eso estuviera pasando, y que la vida miserable y solitaria que llevaba le estuviera golpeando en la cara de forma dolorosa y lenta. Todo se ponía ante sus ojos revelándole que 8 años de su vida habían sido una completa basura, porque a diferencia de todos los demás, ella no se sentía orgullosa de nada de lo que hasta ahora tenía.

Nunca persiguió sus sueños, y la idea que tenía en mente de una vida feliz se había ido con Shaoran. Apretó los puños con fuerza y aguantó las ganas de llorar.

Comenzaron a cubrir el ataúd de Shaoran justo cuando se puso a llover. La gotas cayeron sobre el traje negro de Sakura, calándole los huesos, pero no le dio importancia. De pronto se daba cuenta de cuan vacía había estado siempre, de cuanto frío infinito tenía en el corazón desde hace muchos años.

Se dio cuenta de lo que había perdido por su obstinada cobardía, por el afán de simplificarse las cosas. Lo había perdido todo. No solo a Shaoran, sino que también su vida, y esa mucho antes de la muerte de él.

* * *

><p>…<p>

_**- Vamos, ¡ve a felicitarlo!** - susurró Tomoyo en su oído. Sakura se paralizó. Shaoran la miraba desde la cancha, todas las chicas lo rodeaban diciéndole cuan bien había jugado, pero él casi no les hacia caso. La miraba a ella, y ella lo miraba a él con las mejillas sonrosadas._

_Quería correr a abrazarlo. Besarlo en los labios y decirle lo bien que había jugado, pero sus pies no se movieron. Tomoyo la cogió del brazo y la empujo, pero nada. No se atrevió. Pronto los amigos de Shaoran lo cogieron y lo elevaron en el aire, gritando y cantando. Sakura permaneció en el mismo lugar viendo como se lo llevaban entre gritos de alegría. _

…

* * *

><p>Continuará.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado, a pesar de ser un poco trágica. A veces nos dejamos vencer por la vergüenza, el orgullo, y la vida se consume en eso. Sakura necesita aprender a vivir de nuevo... ¿pero tendrá una segunda oportunidad?

Espero sus reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Un nuevo capitulo de Una vez más.

¿Sakura tendrá otra oportunidad? ¿Y si la tiene sabrá aprovecharla? Puede que inevitablemente ocurra lo mismo, y es que el destino no se puede cambiar o ¿si? Sobre eso yo le diría a Sakura... caminante no hay camino, se hace camino al andar... pero ten cuidado que puedes tropezar con la misma piedra que una vez te hizo caer.

Gracias por sus reviews y espero que este capitulo les guste y los atrape.

(Las cursivas son recuerdos del pasado)

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Una vez más **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**_Shaoran: si la vida no nos reunió, la muerte nos hará inseparables._**

**_1_**

**_._**

**_._**

Sakura se pasó la mano por el rostro y se limpió la ultima lagrima que descendía por su mejilla. Todavía quería llorar, pero se aguantó. No tenía sentido seguir lamentándose, porque si lo hacía tal vez se pasaría todo el resto de su vida llorando por lo que no pudo ser.

Dio un ultimo vistazo al tumulto de gente en torno a lo poco que iba quedando del agujero profundo donde yacía el cuerpo deshabitado de Shaoran, y tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse con los ojos profundos de Tomoyo.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como plato y la vio coger el brazo de un hombre alto y de gafas, que tenía el cabello azulado. No lo reconoció de inmediato, pero cuando este la miró se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Eriol, el muchacho del que Tomoyo siempre había estado enamorada.

La vio caminar en su dirección, pero Sakura no quería saludarla ni hablarle. No quería saber absolutamente acerca de nadie.

Antes de que se diera cuenta sus piernas se echaron a correr y ya no se detuvo.

Iba tan rápido que no tenia tiempo de disculparse de la gente que pasaba a llevar. NI siquiera sabía a donde ir, sus piernas se movían solas, como si buscaran algún lugar, algún escape.

Desde lejos pudo oír los gritos de Tomoyo y la voz de Eriol pidiéndole que por favor dejara de correr. No iba a detenerse, no tenía motivos para hacerlo, detenerse era como volver a pensar en todo lo que acababa de ocurrir y ella no quería recordar lo que había pasado.

Pronto salió del enorme parque, el césped debajo de sus pies se convirtió en cemento, pero ella no dejó de correr aún cuando oyó, o talvez imaginó, que Tomoyo le decía que tuviera cuidado con la calle.

Si Shaoran se lo pidiera ella se detendría. Dejaría de arrancar de su vida y lo miraría de frente, le sonreiría y le diría al fin que lo amaba. Pero él a ya no estaba y no volvería jamás. Ella en cambio seguía allí, seguía viva y amarrada a su horrorosa realidad. No le quedaba otra cosa que huir, después de todo nadie la echaría de menos si se iba, ella se había encargado de eso durante todos esos años.

Su madre estaba muerta, de su padre no tenía noticias desde hace mucho tiempo y talvez el único que la extrañaría un poco, principalmente porque no vería el plato lleno de comida, sería Kero.

¿Para qué iba a detenerse, entonces?

Tomoyo seguía gritando, pero Eriol se oía más cerca. Sakura lo miró por sobre su hombro y lo vio corriendo a toda prisa, con el rostro rojo por el esfuerzo, y pensó que hacia todo eso, no por ella, sino por Tomoyo. Porque la amaba, porque siempre la había amado.

Una lagrima se escurrió por su mejilla, tan rápida que casi no la sintió. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y le dio el ultimo arranque a sus piernas.

Antes de que pudiera percatarse de que comenzaba a dolerle el pecho, unas luces la encandilaron y el chirrido de un motor la sumió como en un trance. A lo lejos la voz de Tomoyo se rasgó en un grito ahogado, y luego... nada, la realidad se le escapó de las manos como polvo esparcido por el viento.

.

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>

**.**

**.**

Todo pasó demasiado rápido y no se dio ni cuenta. Las luces la encandilaron, el sonido del motor y las ruedas chirriando la sumieron en un trance, donde no había dolor, donde no había nada en realidad. Así como ocurrió, se desvaneció. El peso de su propio cuerpo se convirtió en el de una pluma, liviano, así como el de uno sin energía. Pareció como si flotara, pero eso no era posible. A su alrededor todo se volvió nubarrón de muchos colores sin forma, ambiguos pero muy llamativos. Persiguió el reflejo de una figura negra, alta, que olía raro, como a goma quemada, aunque talvez fuera otra cosa. Una capucha negra le cubría la lánguida figura no humana, desde allí Sakura no podía verla bien, o talvez fuere porque todavía le encandilaba el foco del auto.

Se tendió a su lado y por entre los pliegues de la tela negra unos pequeños ojos brillantes la miraron, la reconocieron, la identificaron. Una sonrisa imitó la humana, y ella quiso hablar, pero no pudo decir nada. Le escoció la garganta por lo que se llevó las manos al cuello. No lo sintió, o talvez lo atravesó con aquellas manos transparentes. Se miró las manos y luego a la figura negra, la misma sonrisa en sus no labios, la misma expresión en aquellos no ojos brillantes, talvez más brillantes que el foco del auto.

- EL tiempo no puede retroceder – oyó la voz provenir de aquella sonrisa que le había gustado, pero a la vez la oyó provenir de si misma. De su pecho, gorgoteando como si tuviera forma y se sintiera - Pero tu si, tu puedes viajar a través de él – agregó la voz, que no era ella pero a la vez lo era.

Le tendió una mano y Sakura la sostuvo pensando que lo atravesaría. Huesos blancos, una mano que era puro hueso se unió a la suya y una fuerza la elevó más alto aún.

Se acercó a su oído y sus labios se sintieron muy fríos.

- Ten mucho cuidado Sakura Kinomoto...- le dijo arrastrando las palabras como un silbido – Hay cosas que ya están escritas y no se pueden borrar...

Su voz se fue achicando hasta que Sakura no pudo oír más que un suave murmullo. Quiso sujetarla de la capa negra, pero sus dedos apretaron el aire.

La sonrisa entre los pliegues de la tela se volvió lejana, y Sakura se dio cuenta de que iba cayendo mientras la extraña criatura se quedaba en las alturas, sonriendo de un modo cómplice, como si entre ellos acabara de cerrarse una especie de trato.

.

* * *

><p>...<p>

_Sakura se miró al espejo y no le gustó su vestido largo. Se sintió demasiado mojigata al lado de la chica que había llevado Shaoran, que tenía un vestido negro muy corto y ceñido a su estrecha cintura de avispa._

_Se llevó una mano a la falda y comenzó a acortarla de a poco, hasta que aparecieron sus blancas piernas y sus rodillas redondas. Sin ningún cuidado tiró de la tela y la rasgó, mientras sus ojos miraban el reflejo del espejo y una sonrisa que no conocía se estampaba en sus labios. _

_Luego hizo lo mismo con las mangas de tul hasta que su vestido se convirtió en un estrecho traje sin mangas. Se dio una ultima mirada al espejo y se retocó los labios, tratando de resaltar sus atributos lo más posible. _

_Cuando salió del baño las miradas se posaron en ella como abejas en la miel, y ella misma se encargó de hacer contacto visual con Shaoran, que aún permanecía sentado en la mesa y no había querido sacar a bailar a su pareja. _

_Su rostro pasó de lo sorpresa al enfado en pocos segundos, pero Sakura no tuvo tiempo de preocuparse, por que unas fuertes manos la cogieron de la cintura y la arrastraron a la pista, donde inició un baile muy provocativo. _

_Shaoran se puso de pie de un brinco. Sakura deslizó las manos por los cabellos castaños de su pareja y antes de que Shaoran pudiera pisar la pista de baile, lo acercó por la nuca y le dio un fuerte beso en los labios. _

_Cuando se separaron, Sakura vio a Shaoran desaparecer por la puerta con la muchacha de estrecha cintura muy sujeta a su mano, y esa fue lo último que supo de él. _

_No volvió a verlo nunca más._

_..._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**3**

**.**

**.**

Despertó por instinto, y ya era de día.

Miró a su alrededor esperando encontrarse en su habitación, pero vio un escenario de paredes blancas, una enorme ventana cubierta por una persiana gris, y ella acostada en una cama de sábanas celestes.

Estaba en un hospital. En la palma de su mano derecha se perdía el tuvo de una manguera delgada que se conectaba con una bolsita de suero.

Recordó entonces que había tenido un accidente. Un carro se había estrellado contra ella lanzándola lejos, pero en el momento del impacto ella pensó que había muerto. No en realidad, estaba segura de que había muerto. ¿Y esa criatura que le habló qué tenía que ver con el accidente? No era humana, parecía sacada de su imaginación, pero al mismo tiempo era muy real. Su voz rasposa susurrándole algo al oído ¿Por que no podía recordar lo que dijo?

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, se tocó el rostro con los dedos en busca de algún indicio de lo que había sucedido, pero nada. Cuando levantó las sabanas comprobó que tampoco tenía vendajes, ni magulladuras, ni si quiera un hueso roto. No había dolor físico, salvo un poco de sed y un extraño escozor en la garganta, como si estuviera aguantando las ganas de llorar.

Entonces un recuerdo cruzó su mente provocándole un escalofrío. Ella cruzando la callé corriendo, pensando en él y sus piernas no querer detenerse. Antes de impactar contra el automóvil y que todo se volviera oscuro, había estado pensando en la muerte de Li Shaoran.

Se llevó la mano al pecho, pero antes de que pudiera echarse a llorar la puerta se abrió despacio y el rostro regordete de una enfermera entrada en años se asomó enseñando una sugerente sonrisa.

- ¿Tienes hambre? - preguntó con voz dulce, aunque talvez demasiado ensayada. No esperó a que Sakura respondiera y se apresuró a entrar llevando una bandeja en su mano derecha.

La vio replegar una mesa sobre su regazo y dejar la bandeja sobre ella, todo esto sin dejar de sonreír.

Sakura movió la boca para hablar, separó los labios resecos pero no pudo decir nada. No tuvo dominio sobre si misma cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y se echó a llorar. Una mano le acarició la cabeza con cuidado y una voz le dijo despacio que estuviera tranquila, que solo había sido una recaída.

Sakura entonces abrió los ojos insegura. ¿Una recaída? Pero si casi la había arrollado un coche que iba a varios kilómetros por hora.

- Pensé que iba a morir...- susurró más para sí que para la mujer.

En realidad la idea de muerte no le parecía tan mala ahora que Shaoran no estaba, y por un momento sintió la furia de encontrarse aún con vida.

- Estabas bastante deshidratada, pero nada que no tuviera solución – le dijo la enfermera con cierto tono de diversión.

Sakura negó con la cabeza de inmediato, pensando que esa mujer se había vuelto loca. Buscó de nuevo indicios de heridas en su cuerpo, alguna fractura cuyo dolor todavía repercutiera, pero no las encontró antes y ahora tampoco.

Si no había tenido un accidente al salir del cementerio entonces… quizás Shaoran tampoco estaba muerto. No, eso era absurdo. Ella lo había visto, había visto como su cuerpo se perdía debajo de la tierra, tan elegantemente protegido por el ataúd de madera de roble y tan muerto.

- Debí morir – dijo con la voz ahogada – Para estar con él, debí morir...

La mirada incrédula de la enfermera la enfureció, y cuando esta quiso calmarla con una caricia, Sakura se apartó bruscamente.

- Creo que aún estas un poco inestable – dijo la mujer cambiando el tono de voz por uno de preocupación, y acto seguido presionó el botón del interfono en el panel que estaba sobre la cama.

Sakura ignoró sus movimientos y sus palabras. Sabía que eso era un sueño, que ella estaba en realidad de camino al lugar donde Shaoran la estaría esperando para estrecharla en sus brazos como nunca hizo en vida. Ella iba a reunirse con él, y sonrió al pensar que volvería a verlo.

- Shaoran – escapó de sus labios de forma soñadora.

Su vista perdida no reparó en que la enfermera había alejado la bandeja de comida y que revisaba la máquina en busca de algún desorden. Pronto llegó el doctor y la mujer le dijo algo al oído.

Una mano se acercó para tocarle la frente, pero Sakura la rehuyó en el acto.

- No debo estar aquí – balbuceó.

- Sufrió una descompensación, Señorita Kinomoto – le explicó el doctor con voz profesional. Las manos volvieron a acercarse a su rostro, pero esta vez la sujetaron firmemente para que Sakura no volviera a apartarse – Ahora tiene fiebre y está alucinando.

No, Sakura movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, negándose a creer que aquello estuviera pasando.

- Estoy muerta. Shaoran me espera, debo irme...- pero cuando terminó de decir aquello una sensación de vértigo la invadió y su cuerpo se desmoronó.

Antes de cerrar los ojos y perderse en el vacío, oyó la voz del doctor dándole ordenes presurosas a la enfermera.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**4**

**.**

**.**

- Buenos días – dijo una voz y Sakura abrió los ojos con cuidado. Aquella voz le parecía familiar, pero no podía recordar donde la había oído antes. Cuando sus ojos enfocaron a la persona que estaba frente a ella, su corazón dio un vuelco y casi se quedó sin respiración.

- Shaoran! - gimió llevándose una mano a la boca. Él le enseñó una sonrisa y se acercó un poco más a ella.

Sakura contempló sus ojos ámbar llenos de vida. Shaoran estaba frente a ella y estaba vivo, sano como lo recordaba e igualmente atractivo. Tuvo el impulso de acercarlo por la nuca y nadie se lo impidió. Antes de que fuera verdaderamente conciente de lo que hacia ya lo había atraído hacia ella y le plantaba un beso en los labios.

Él se apartó con cuidado, algo sorprendido, pero Sakura no se disculpó por su actuar. Al contrario, le enseñó una sonrisa.

- Me alegra que hayas venido a verme – susurró mirándolo a los ojos. Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Por supuesto que iba a venir a verte – respondió – Te desmayaste en medio de la clase.

Sakura estaba absolutamente incrédula. Shaoran llevaba el uniforme del instituto y lucía como el joven de 17 años que ella recordaba, pues no volvió a verlo después de que se graduaron. Sin embargo, era imposible que en realidad fuera él y que ella hubiera retrocedido 8 años en el tiempo hasta regresar al instituto. Ella creía firmemente en las leyes de la naturaleza, y aquello violaba cualquier ley conocida.

- Estoy un poco mareada – dijo masajeándose la cabeza. Algo en su interior le exigió que despertara, pero sus sentidos estaban todo menos dormidos.

- Descuida – le dijo Shaoran acariciándole el cabello castaño con sus largos dedos – Cuando pasen los efectos del medicamento te sentirás mejor.

Ella asintió y volvió a enseñarle una sonrisa. El contacto con Shaoran se sentía demasiado real, como la enfermera cuando le tocó la frente, o el doctor cuando la sujetó de las manos para que no se moviera. Pero ninguno de ellos era real, no podían ser reales. Y en el caso excepcional de que lo fueran, ¿como era posible que ella hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo?

Los dedos de Shaoran buscaron los suyos y Sakura los sujetó con fuerza, carne con carne, piel con piel. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? ¿Acaso había muerto y ese era un juego de su mente?

- Descansa un poco – le dijo la voz de Shaoran.

Le hizo caso y cerró los ojos, pero a pesar de que no quería dormirse, no tardó en sumergirse en un sueño profundo.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**5**

**.**

**.**

Tomoyo se moría por entrar a ver a Sakura, y estaba arrepentida de haber cedido su visita a Shaoran, que todavía no salía de la habitación y ya llevaba varios minutos.

Aunque por otro lado, tenía el presentimiento de que algo interesante estaba pasando allí adentro lo que le servia de consuelo a sus impacientes piernas.

Eriol le pidió que tomara asiento, pero Tomoyo se negó. Su vista estaba pegada a la puerta blanca, y cuando esta finalmente se abrió ella dio un brinco de emoción.

Shaoran apareció erguido sobre su metro ochenta y algo, y Tomoyo percibió una suave sonrisa en sus labios, aunque podía ser solo idea suya. Lo interrogó con los ojos, y él solo se limitó a decir que Sakura estaba aún bajo los efectos del calmante, pero que pronto estaría bien.

- ¿Y? - preguntó Tomoyo yendo directo al grano.

Shaoran la miró confundido y Eriol rodó los ojos.

- Tomoyo no es momento para...

- Por supuesto que es momento – se adelantó Tomoyo callando a Eriol en el acto – Sakura no estará bien hasta que este despistado le diga...

Pero la enfermera hizo sorpresivo acto de aparición y los interrumpió, haciendo que Tomoyo se cruzara de brazos molesta por no poder sacar ninguna información.

- El doctor vendrá a hacer el último chequeo y la señorita Sakura podrá irse a casa esta misma tarde – informó con una sonrisa que parecía estampada permanentemente en sus labios - ¿Algún familiar de la paciente para que firme el registro?

- Su madre – respondió Tomoyo – Ya debe estar por llegar.

La enfermera asintió haciendo una suave reverencia con la cabeza, y despidiéndose de los 3 muchachos, desapareció entre la gente, siguiendo el camino del largo corredor blanco.

Tomoyo aprovechó entonces para retomar el tema, pero Shaoran esquivó la situación con la excusa de que debían volver a la escuela. Como no eran amigos precisamente, a Tomoyo no le quedó otra opción que dejarlo marchar.

- ¿No te vasta lo preocupado que estaba por ella? - le preguntó Eriol mientras lo veían alejarse.

Tomoyo soltó un bufido de resignación.

- Mientras Sakura no lo sepa, no tiene ningún sentido – respondió. Ella se preocupaba mucho por Sakura, más incluso de lo que se preocupaba por si misma, y le dolor de su amiga era como su propio dolor, la desesperación por no tener a Shaoran era como su desesperación. ¿Qué clase de amiga era si no podía hacer nada por evitar que Sakura sufriera?

Sakura y Shaoran estaban hechos el uno para el otro, pero ¿cuando iban a darse cuenta?

.

* * *

><p>...<p>

_Shaoran contempló el cielo azul con los ojos entornados, respirando dificultosamente, sintiendo como iba de a poco comprimiéndosele el pecho hasta que casi ya no entraba nada de aire._

_ Podía oír una sirena a lo lejos, y sentir la tierra bajo su cuerpo vibrar. _¿Esa era una ambulancia? No estaba seguro__

_Alguien le pedía que fuera fuerte. Que resistiera un poco más, pero él no sabía como hacerlo, no sabía como obedecer. La sirena más cerca, su respiración más agotada, a penas un silbido que escapaba de sus labios entre abiertos._

_No le dolía nada, o le dolía todo el cuerpo. También el corazón, estaba triste._

_¿A donde se iría cuando no pudiera mantener otro rato los ojos abiertos, cuando estos se cerraran para siempre?_

_Alguien trató de reanimarlo. Shaoran resiste, no te vayas. Pero él ya se estaba yendo, su cuerpo seguía tendido sobre la dura tierra, pero su alma se estaba yendo lejos._

_A algún lugar de sol eterno, de brisa fresca, de césped verde bajo los pies descalzos, cesped verde como sus ojos. Como los ojos de ella... ¿Donde estaría ella? Le habría gustado verla una ultima vez._

_Shaoran, unos segundos más, resiste. Pero él se había ido antes de que sus ojos se cerraran para siempre._

...

* * *

><p>Continuará!<p>

Ahora que Sakura está de regreso, podrá conseguir que Shaoran se quede a su lado o volverá a dejarlo escapar como lo hizo la primera vez? ¿Y qué es eso de que algunas cosas estan escritas y no se pueden borrar? Será que talves no están destinados a estar juntos? Aunque yo me niego a pensar que todo es cosa del destino...


	3. Chapter 3

Siento mucho haberme demorado tanto en subir el 3er capitulo! De verdad que no eh tenido tiempo de nada y mi imaginación ha estado un poco dormida. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, voy a responder a cada uno de ellos en breve, lo prometo! :)

Les dejo el 3er capitulo de esta historia. No será demasiado larga, pero les aseguró que les sorprenderá lo que vendrá luego. De momento la historia no avanza demasiado, pero espero que el 4to capitulo sea un poco más largo. Besos y espero sus reviews!

(Como el repertorio de personajes de la serie no es muy extenso, inventé a algunos compañeros de Sakura. Kin y Goro no existen realmente en la serie)

(**Chocolate-con-menta**: Eh leido varias historias tuyas y me han encantado!, así que estoy feliz de que te hayas dado el tiempo de leer la mía. Con respecto a lo de la ortografía, me parece muy bien que quieras corregirla =). No se me da muy bien xd)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**_Una vez más _**

.

.

.

_**- Qué piensas del pasado. **_

_**- ¿No dicen que todo tiempo pasado fue mejor? **_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**1**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Cuando Sakura despertó descubrió que seguía en el mismo lugar. Sus manos se deslizaron sobre las sabanas grises y sus ojos inspeccionaron el lugar hasta que una mujer sentada en un extremo de la habitación llamó su atención. Era una mujer que no veía hace varios años; una mujer que, sin embargo, estaba grabada a fuego en su memoria desde el ultimo día que la vió: Su madre.

- Al fin despiertas – la oyó hablar mientras se incorporaba sobre su elegante figura. Entonces cerró los ojos y volvió abrirlos con rapidez. Su madre, la misma que había muerto hace algunos años, estaba allí, pero eso no podía ser cierto. Nada de eso podía ser cierto.

- Sakura no me mires así y di algo – volvió a hablar su madre, esta vez con un tono de preocupación. Avanzó hasta el borde de la cama y su blanca mano se estiró hasta coger la de Sakura, quien inmediatamente experimentó un escalofrío producto de lo autentico que se sintió ese contacto.

Eran las manos de su madre, recordaba muy bien como se había sentido el contacto con su madre cuando sostuvo su mano en el hospital aquel fatídico día de invierno.

- Mamá…- susurró con la garganta seca. Ella sonrió.

- Por un momento pensé que no sabias quien era yo – le dijo con ternura.

Sakura pestaño una vez mas. ¿Qué clase de juego era ese?

- Nunca me olvidaría de ti, mamá – respondió sintiéndose aturdida. Quiso volver a dormir, pero algo en su interior le dijo si lo hacia volvería a despertar en el mismo lugar.

Entonces, sintió los labios calientes de su madre sobre su frente y no le cupo duda de que no estaba soñando. Despues de la muerte de Nadeshiko había soñado muchas veces con ese beso sobre su frente, pero ninguno le producía la misma sensación que el real.

El beso que acababa de recibir se sintió idéntico al beso que recibió de su madre la ultima vez que la vio con vida. Tendida sobre la cama de sabanas blancas, con el hermoso rostro muy pálido y un vacio infinito en su mirada, como si de ella solo quedara el cuerpo.

En ese sórdido escenario, Nadeisko se despidió de Sakura con un suave beso en la frente, un beso tan real como el que acababa de darle esa mujer tan parecida su madre. Definitivamente no estaba soñando.

- Estaba tan preocupada por ti Sakurita – le dijo con la voz dulce que tanto a Sakura le gustaba oír. Un tono fino, candido, absolutamente real.

- Ya estoy mucho mejor – respondió mirándola detenidamente a los ojos.

Ya casi no recordaba lo hermosa que era su madre. Y lo agradable que se sentía su presencia. Si tan solo pudiera congelar ese instante para siempre, sin pensar en que el tiempo la arrancaría de su lado mas temprano que tarde.

Si aquello estaba ocurriedo de verdad, si efectivamente el destino le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad, ¿acaso habría una remota posibilidad de evitar la muerte de su madre y la de Shaoran? ¿Acaso…?

- Firmaré unos cuantos papeles y podremos irnos a casa – habló su madre de nuevo, deteniendo sus pensamientos. Pestañó con fuerza, pero Nadeisko seguía donde mismo.

- Te echaba de menos, mamá – le dijo medio perdida en sus propias divagaciones. Ella sonrió extrañada. Por supuesto, la ultima vez que se habían visto había sido esa misma mañana. Solo Sakura sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba sin verla.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>.<em>**

**_2_**

**_._**

**_._**

_Shaoran fue el único que se acercó a ellos y apartó a Goro de un empujón. Ni siquiera se mostró asustado cuando este le miró con ira y arremetió contra él dispuesto a darle un terrible golpe en la cara. _

_- No eres mas que un cobarde – le dijo esquivando el golpe con gracia. Goro se puso aún más furioso y volvió al ataque, esta vez con la intensión de noquear a Shaoran definitivamente. _

_Pero eso no ocurrió. Li tenía una agilidad impresionante y en menos de un segundo Goro saboreo la tierra del suelo con sus dientes de cocodrilo. Después de inmovilizarlo, Shaoran se giró hacia el indefenso muchacho que aún no se recuperaba de los golpes de Goro. Lo levantó del suelo y se lo echó a la espalda. Sangraba de la nariz y a penas podía abrir el ojo morado, pero a pesar de ello, tuvo las fuerzas para agradecerle a Shaoran por lo que acababa de hacer. _

_- No tienes nada que agradecer – le dijo Li con su usual tono neutro – No soporto a los abusadores – agregó mirando despectivamente a Goro. _

_Como el espectáculo había terminado, todos comenzaron a retirarse, dejando a Goro masticando la derrota entre sus labios rotos, y a las chicas suspirando por Shaoran, quien de nuevo volvía a mostrarse como todo un héroe. Después de contemplar la escena, Sakura pensó que no sería posible que pudiera estar más enamorada de Shaoran de lo que ya estaba, pero es que el chico siempre hacia algo que la encantaba cada día más._

Aquel recuerdo fue el primero que cruzó la mente de Sakura cuando ingresó al aula y vio a Kin sentado en su banco al fondo del salón, acomodándose las enormes gafas que ya habían sido varias veces reparadas. Sus miradas se cruzaron y ella sonrió, pero él bajó la vista avergonzado.

Algunos de sus compañeros se acercaron preguntándole que tal estaba, y si acaso le dolía mucho la cabeza después de tremendo golpe que se había dado al desmayarse, pero Sakura en realidad no sentía ningún dolor. Fue cortez a pesar de que no tenía deseos de entrar en detalles. Cuando pudo finalmente acomodarse en uno de los bancos, se sintió aliviada y pestaño una vez para asegurarse de que estaba bien despierta.

Tomoyo entró pocos minutos después. Cuando se miraron, la morena corrió hacia ella y le cogió el rostro con ambas manos. Apretó su palma contra la frente de Sakura esperando que tuviera fiebre.

- ¿Por qué viniste a clases? – preguntó horrorizada.

- Ya me siento mucho mejor – respondió Sakura, sin acostumbrarse a oír su voz de antes.

- No es sierto, te desmayaste – repuso Tomoyo frunciendo el ceño.

- Te juro que estoy bien, Tomoyo – reafirmó Sakura. Tomoyo siempre había sido sobreprotectora, pero con los años se había olvidado de hasta que punto llegaba su preocupación. Se sintió conmovida, pero no lo demostró, porque se suponía que ella estaba acostumbrada a ello.

Tomoyo se sentó a su lado aún algo desconfiada y le obligó a jurar que le diría en caso de que se sintiera mareada o lo que fuera. Sakura no tuvo problemas con eso.

Antes de que tocaran la campana, Shaoran ingresó al aula y los murmullos de las chicas se detuvieron un instante para admirarlo. En ese mismo silencio Sakura y Shaoran intercambiaron miradas. Lo vio esbozar una sonrisa, pero el nerviosismo la obligó a bajar la vista a su pupitre, clavando los ojos en la madera tallada. Cuando tuvo el valor de levantar la vista de nuevo, Shaoran ya había tomado asiento y no la miraba.

No se volvió hasta que la campana sonó y las clases terminaron. Entonces se levantó de su pupitre y abandonó el aula.

Sakura se sintió estúpida. No llevaba ni un día allí y había vuelto a actuar como antes, como cuando perdió todo lo que podría haberla hecho feliz. Shaoran salio del aula sin que ella se hubiera atrevido a acercarse, y ella permaneció en su pupitre restregándose los dedos de la rabia. Era una tonta.

- Pasa algo, Sakura? – pregunto Tomoyo a su lado. Sintió una de las manos de su amiga depositarse en su frente - No tienes fiebre.

- Estoy bien – respondio sin dejar de mirar la puerta. Necesitaba valor, necesitaba ir y al menos cruzar un par de palabras con Shaoran. Su cerebro finalmente le envió la orden a sus piernas y se puso de pie. Tomoyo le preguntó a donde iba pero no respondió.

Salió del aula al concurrido pasillo, pero por supuesto que Shaoran no estaba a la vista. ¿Dónde podría encontrarlo? Recordó haberlo admirado tantas veces tendido en el cálido césped de las canchas, con los ojos cerrados y un cigarrillo reposando entre sus dedos.

Dirigió sus pasos en esa dirección, y al poco rato estuvo en las gradas, de cara a la enorme cancha de césped. Shaoran estaba bajo la sombra de un árbol, tendido en su longitud y con un cigarrillo sin encender atrapado en sus labios.

Sakura notó que el corazón había comenzado a latirle con fuerza. Había mirado tantas veces a Shaoran en aquel mismo lugar, pero ninguna de aquellas veces había conseguido reunir el valor suficiente para acercarse.

¿Qué le diría esta vez? No tenía idea, jamás habían tenido una conversación. No sabía si Shaoran era un tipo hablador o mas bien disfrutaba del silencio, ni tampoco sabía si acaso ella lograría ser el tipo de chica que lo entretuviera. Había sido siempre una observadora pasiva. Sabía que sacaba muy buenas calificaciones en matemáticas y que era en general buen alumno, también sabia que no le gustaban los matones y que había defendido en varias ocasiones a los debiluchos alumnos de los constantes abusos, todo sin esperar que fuera a hacérsele un reconocimiento por ello. No se llevaba mal con nadie de la escuela, y formar parte del equipo de futball lo había situado en el lugar de los populares, aunque no se identificaba con ellos. Prefería la soledad, la compañía del silencio matutino y la calidez no sofocante del sol al alero de un árbol. Allí, Shaoran pasaba la mayoría de los recesos y solo a veces Sakura lo había visto acompañado de los chicos del equipo.

- Ve a decirle algo – le había dicho tantas veces Tomoyo y ella todas esas veces se había negado.

Pero esta vez sería distinto. No tenía nada que perder, no después de haber visto en lo que se había convertido su vida.

Cruzo la cancha de césped sin que Shaoran aún hubiese percibido que ella se dirigía hacia él.

_- ¿Te vas a pasar la vida mirándolo? – Tomoyo le dio un empujoncito, pero Sakura, vencida por el pánico, retrocedió varios pasos hacia atrás. Shaoran, sin embargo, siguió en aquella posición de relajo. No tenia idea de la batalla interna de la que Sakura era víctima. _

El sol estaba pegando realmente muy fuerte a cada paso que daba. No podía decir que no se sentía sobrecogida por el nervio y la ansiedad, pero era ahora o nunca.

_- Vamos, Sakura, es solo un chico! – insistió Tomoyo. Esta vez consiguió empujar a Sakura hacia las canchas. Sus zapatos pisaron el césped y en ese mismo momento Shaoran levantó la vista y la miró. _

Vio a Shaoran rebuscar algo en su bolsillo. Sacó su encendedor y se dispuso a prender su cigarrillo, pero antes, levantó la vista y se percató de que Sakura caminaba hacia él. Dejó su actividad inconclusa y pareció expectante…

_- Te está mirando, ve – otro empujón. Shaoran se incorporó del todo y Tomoyo aprovechó para saludarlo extendiendo su larga y delgada mano. Sakura se quedó de piedra y no respondió. Shaoran pareció extrañado de la brutal indiferencia de ella. Si tan solo supiera… pero Sakura giró en sus pasos y se marchó de allí dejando a Tomoyo completamente desconcertada. _

Entonces sus miradas se encontraron. Sakura mantuvo la mirada fija en aquellos ojos ámbar y detuvo su andar solo cuando estuvo a pocos metros de él. Shaoran guardó descuidadamente el cigarrillo en uno de sus bolsillos y estuvo por decir algo, pero Sakura no lo dejó.

Debía hacerle saber cuanto lo deseaba, cuanto lo amaba en secreto. Debía poder decírselo finalmente sin salir corriendo de allí o fingiendo que nunca había depositado su mirada en él. Debía hacerlo porque de lo contrario sería muy tarde…

_- ¿Shaoran llevará a otra chica? – preguntó con el corazón fracturado. Se llevó una mano al pecho y se sintió traicionada, humillada por creer todas esas veces que Tomoyo le dijo que Shaoran estaba interesado en ella, por creerse el cuento de que él simplemente era muy orgulloso para declararse. _

De modo que tenía que ser ella la que actuara primero. Así debía haber sido desde un comienzo. Sakura terminó con la distancia que los separaba, y cogiéndolo de la solapa de la camisa lo acercó mucho a ella y respiró vagamente su esencia de hombre antes de plantarle un beso en los labios.

_- ¡Me mentiste! Dijiste que yo le gustaba! – gritó. Se puso a llorar enseguida y Tomoyo la imitó. Sintió los brazos de ella aferrándose a su espalda, pero la evitó. No quería su consuelo, no quería más engaños. Tomoyo le había mentido, la había traicionado y ella, siempre siendo una estúpida, se había creído la película de que Shaoran estaba enamorado de ella. ¡Por dios, si en todos esos años jamás se había acercado a ella! _

Sintió las manos de Shaoran clavarse en su espalda, atrayéndola hacia él hasta que no había forma de que pudieran estar mas cerca. Él respondió el beso con energía, hambre y solo se calmó cuando ambos necesitaron aire para respirar.

Entonces, Shaoran cargó su frente contra la de ella y sonrió sin que Sakura pudiera verlo.

- Me gustas – susurró ella escuchándose por primera vez diciendo lo que por tanto tiempo había ocultado – Desde siempre – agregó en un susurro.

Shaoran no respondió, pero Sakura podía sentir como él seguía aferrado a su espalda, con las llemas de los dedos clavadas en su carne. El beso que finalmente le dpositó en la frente despejó toda inseguridad.

- No sabes cuanto deseaba escucharte decir eso – susurró él y fue todo lo que Sakura necesitó saber. Tomoyo había tenido razón aquella vez… y en realidad siempre la tuvo. Shaoran sí la quería.

.

.

* * *

><p><em> - Cuando cumplas tu deseo, yo me llevaré tu alma - la voz se oyó en todos lados, y en ninguno. Él asintió, pero tenía pensando traicionarlo... <em>

* * *

><p>Continuará. Parece ser que Sakura está feliz... pero será todo color de rosas? Hay cosas que Sakura no puede cambiar... que ocurrirá con eso? Yo tengo algunas teorías al respecto, pero me gustaría saber que más se les ocurre a ustedes que está pasando.<p>

Sigan leyendo! Tardaré mucho menos en subir el siguiente capitulo! Dejen Reviews por favor =)

De nuevo muchas gracias a quienes se dieron un minuto para comentar esta historia, no saben lo feliz que me hacen!


End file.
